


【了明】Sisyphus

by ginnsjw



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnsjw/pseuds/ginnsjw
Summary: 结局之后的故事。了转移到平行世界追逐明，但是明对此一无所知。一发完





	【了明】Sisyphus

不动明睁开眼。

意识漂浮半空，周围一片意义寥寥空虚无力的白。

方才噩梦一场难醒，漫长到他浑身冷汗。在梦里他走完短暂一生，四处是同类相残，触目即人间炼狱。背叛，杀戮，恶之花随处播种绽放。梦境的碎片里他变了样子，畸形，怪异。他绝望，又固执地死守希望。在这出奇幻剧本结尾他肉身被斩断两截，却意识清醒，清醒眺望浩瀚美好的星空。难以言状的悲伤笼罩着濒死的他，不知为何，不知几何。一种陌生的沧桑感穿过他，而他忽然平静了下来，就像弥散在虚无的不是他的生命，是整片无辜而美丽的星河，是无垠的宇宙，是时间本身。

睁开眼发现真实如斯不过是黄粱一梦，五味猝然浮上心头难以厘清。

一个名字从退潮般带走所有浪涌痕迹的光秃秃沙滩上显现出来。

飞鸟了。

他迟钝地想，这不是好友的名字吗。

“飞鸟了”这个名字就像是个钥匙，帮他打开了记忆之门，从渐逝的梦里匆匆捉住几只散落在退潮沙滩上的海螺，没有辨清它们的声音便涌出泪来。缺乏理由的哭泣冲动来得疾如迅风，他闭紧眼，但泪水还是染红了他的眼眶。

一个吻很轻落在他被泪温热的眼尾，让他谜一样地安心下来。

浑身被捏碎一样疼痛，特别是腰，就像真的被横着割断过。他仍闭目，说不清是期待下一个吻还是太疲惫没有能马上清醒。

一个含着几分笑意的熟悉声音问他：“还装睡，嗯？梦见了什么？”

是了。

心脏在潜意识辨别出是谁的同时绞痛了起来，混合着一种比前者更不可理喻的甜蜜。

明下意识地睁开了眼睛，就好像这件事再理所当然不过：了在喊他，他就会看过去。

“噩梦。我梦见我死了。”他说，听见自己声音有一种沉睡太久的干涩。

果然是他的好朋友，飞鸟了。和往常一样，又略有差别。他一时还捉摸不透这微妙的差别在哪，但身体先于意识，熟练地贴过去，头在飞鸟肩头蹭了一下，就像是个撒娇。在这个拥抱里笑容情不自禁地冲上脸，把明的心情整个都提了起来。

了因为他那句“死了”而绷紧了脸，在他凑过来后才松弛下表情，没有推开他反而把他的身体箍向自己，一只手抬起就像撸某种小动物一样顺着他柔软的头发，然后侧过脸亲昵地吻他的侧颈。他潜意识从这个举动里咀嚼出反常：好像不是印象里飞鸟了会做的事情，他的老朋友总是一副性冷淡般的表情。但是身体仿佛比他的记忆更老实地保存着对这一切的记忆，所有肌肉都放松地等待后续的事情，没有任何警惕。

就好像这一切都再自然不过。

似乎没有察觉他一瞬间的疑惑，了抬起头又很自然地在他唇上贴下一个吻，招了招手，长相奇怪的秘书便施施然推着早餐车来到了他们床边：“请用餐。”，接着如同什么也未曾见到一样表情不变地转身离开。

“才七点，你还想赖一下床吗？待会儿会有人送我们去学校。”了松开他倒在柔软的床铺上，撑着头对他笑，目光里有一种让他酥软的缱绻。清晨柔软的光落在他身上，让他看起来宛如天使，有种超脱的圣洁感。

明心脏猛地跳了起来，躲开他的目光起床换衣服。了躺在床上发出很轻的笑声。事实上他们从小到大玩了太久没有什么秘密可言，这一次脱衣服却莫名其妙地让人感觉羞赧。

他才脱下来睡衣，了懒懒散散地站起来，伸手从餐车够了杯水递到明唇边。因为动作太快而溅出来一小片水到手上。他表情没有什么变化，但明嘲笑了他一声。明接过来才发现杯柄烫得惊人，抢过他的手看见一块泛红的肤色在白皙的手上格外明显。

“不痛吗？”

“没什么感觉。你要亲一下吗？亲一下就不痛了。”了眼下浮现出浅浅的卧蚕。

不知道好友什么时候变得如此油嘴滑舌，他脸红了，飞快地在那块红肿的地方亲了一下。

他喝了几口水，这才打量了一下所处的地方。他醒来后还没有彻底清醒，看什么都有种重新认知一切的感觉。这是一个作为飞鸟了的卧室而言有点过于小的房间，但是有莫名其妙的熟悉感：他幻觉曾无数次从外面的窗台直接跳到楼下，但是却并不知道这样的幻觉从何而来。

明明他在体育上一直蹩脚，从来跑不过美树，更别说直接跳到下面一层楼这种跑酷动作了。

等等，美树是谁？

而了什么时候变得这么爱笑的？

明空空荡荡的脑子里忽然闯进来了这样的疑问，随即又因为突然热烘烘地贴上来从背后抱住他的了而消失得干干净净。他的脊背因为了晨勃未逝的欲望抵在股间而窜起电流，接着不做抵抗地瘫软在了的臂弯里。

“别动，明。我忍不住了。”了沙哑地说，加快了摩擦频率，一手停在他胸前不规矩地揉着他的乳尖，一手抚慰他下面半硬的欲望。了平时看起来是个温和的美少年，但在此时很是强势。明惊异于自己好像早就知道这件事一样没有太多惊讶。他棕褐色的乳尖颤颤巍巍地挺立，过于强烈的刺激让他头脑紧跟着就一片空白。这一切如此失真，但是又仿佛做了无数遍，以至于连询问为什么他们俩做着这样的事情也没有必要。

飞鸟了射在了他股间，心满意足地抱着他去卫生间清洗。

明被轻松地公主抱起来。有一个瞬间他不明白自己为什么这么容易被抱起来，不是已经变高了吗？

接着明意识到他刚刚想到的可能是梦里的自己的样子，虽然他已经记不清梦的内容了。或许真的是太长的一个梦，以至于梦境和现实一时间编织在一起，让他思维混乱。现实就足够好，他从噩梦中挣脱就能看见了在等他醒来。世界上最可爱的美少年托着腮望着他，就像望着世界上独一无二的珍宝。

他们到了浴室，明在镜子里看见自己的模样，没有梦境里的帅气和庞然巨物，黑色的头发因为刚才的短暂的解决欲望的过程而有点汗湿，服帖地扣在额角。仍然是孱弱的自己，但是他有了。了实在是太美丽，连躺在了怀里的自己也连带着动人了起来。或许是因为他注视镜子的时间太长，了亦望入镜面，有些怔怔地看着自己抱着明的样子，然后回过神笑着低声唤了一句：“明？我要帮你洗澡了？”

他唇角勾起的细细的弧度像一根线，另一端牵在明的心上。

明就像被逮住的小孩一样忙乱收回视线。

八点的时候他们才姗姗来迟地到了教室。

了打包票说和他的班主任打过电话假装他生病了所以可以迟到几分钟。

班上所有人好像都对了光明正大牵着他的样子无动于衷，如同早就习惯了。接着就去练习田径。了理所当然地跟过去。他有点不好意思，感觉自己和了像个连体婴。

美子已经等在那里了，看见他来汗流浃背地跑过来，微笑着打招呼。

“嗨，美子。”

美子却微微错愕了一下，接着又羞怯地笑了起来：“还真是亲切的称呼，平时不是叫我美树吗？”

他也错愕了一下，随即想起来美子确实叫黑田美树。“美子”这个称呼脱口而出，并没有经过他的大脑，但仔细一想他也不明白自己为什么会叫美树作美子，只能尴尬地道了个歉。

但他隐隐约约感觉应该有另一个美树，好像不应该是这样长头发温婉的样子，应该开朗又可爱，让人有心甘情愿靠近的热量。他在心里忏悔了这个想法。美子本来就是个很可爱的姑娘，不应该有什么本来应该的样子。

他发现他又因为某种惯性把美树当成了美子，但是却无法说服自己改回来称呼。

美子回去训练后，了刮了一下他的鼻子，露出称不上开心的表情：“只许你叫她美树。”

他没有回答，但因为了不加遮掩的醋意而笑出来。了假装严肃地板起脸，但对着他灿烂而带着点傻气的笑容撑不过几秒笑意就从嘴角泄露出来。了略垂下头吻他，就像他是一块尝不够的糖。旁边两个在讨论都市传说的男生目瞪口呆地看着他们，好像想说句什么，又因为在电视上见过这位飞鸟博士而噤了声。飞鸟博士在吻着他们平凡的黑发同学之余用眼角给了他们一个冷淡的警告眼色，让他们说不上来的畏惧。

分明看起来是个手无缚鸡之力的美少年罢了，怎么眼神却冷如恶徒。

明上午跑了十圈，因为不舒服而先行和教练告辞。他下意识往场边看了一眼，发现教练并没有呆呆地坐在那。他不禁想笑自己，教练明明是个活泼的人，为什么觉得教练会像个老年人一样瘫在操场边缘的某个椅子上发呆？

请假并不顺利，教练叉着腰凶狠地骂了他一顿，还是不情愿地放他走了。

“看看人家美树和美子！”教练骂道，说完自己也愣了一下，接着挠着头自语道：“看来因为美树太认真了，居然下意识地当成两个人分别夸了。”

他越过操场向了走去，教练的自语却出于某种奇怪的原因在脑子里多停了几秒。

一种吊诡的感觉萦绕着全世界，仿佛本应如此运转又不应该如此。

临近中午的日光十分璀璨，日光下安静地等着他的少年光彩照人。一靠近他，杂乱的思绪全都清空。明觉得最动人的是他的眼神，不过这可能是独属于不动明的动人。飞鸟了似乎只有看着他的时候才会有这么动人的温柔的神情，就像注视的人是他的全世界，其他人都不存在一样。他的眼神里还有一些别的更深的东西，明说不上来是什么。他感觉自己认识的少年本来不应该拥有这么复杂的沉重的东西。

他们回到了另一个地方，了称为办公室，但是明却诡异地觉得这个空荡硕大的空间才能作为明的房子。他好像是第一次来这个办公室，却也好像来了很多次，对那个挂着666门牌的门或沙发都有种解释不出的熟悉感。

“我父亲留给我的遗产。”了简洁地解释完抱着他一起倒在沙发上，他目光飘到了旁边的巨大游泳池上，兴致突如其来，撑坐起来抓着了的手腕就跑了出去，把他推下了池子。

了的衣服被弄湿了，却不觉得生气，而是在水里仰着头看着他笑。罕见了露出这么灿烂的笑容，明一瞬间有点心猿意马，

了趁机游到岸边，拽着他的脚硬是把他一起拖下了水。

正午的阳光明晃晃的，游泳池的水荡漾着金光。

在金光正中是他从小到大认识的美少年，同样金色宛如光染就的头发湿了，被他随意地被捋到脑后，露出光洁高耸的额。

他愣了一下，觉得这一幕似曾相识。

明被了抱着腰，了贴着他吻他。了舌尖灵巧地探进来在他口腔里搅拌，攫取他的氧气，许久才意犹未尽地退出去，接着开始剥那些潮湿地粘在他肉体上的衣物，又挤进了他的腿间。

明不知道了居然总是有这么强烈的欲求，乖顺配合着他的动作。

等剥完衣服随便地扔在水里，他们赤条条地爬上岸。了等不及地按着他就在岸边插入了。前列腺被碾过的强烈刺激让他痉挛了一下。小腿还浸在清凉的水里，上身却因为被太阳炙烤的瓷砖地面和一具迫不及待的肉体而被捂得滚烫。他抬起腿勾住了的腰，被年轻的好友的欲望撞得支离破碎。周围的世界好像变形了，变成了一片泥沼，他们俩浑然不觉或者说毫不在意地缠在一起，越陷越深。

了的持久力惊人，最后他几乎是脱力地瘫在那，身下是一片狼狈的水渍。他意识模糊，感觉自己被灌满了，像是被钉在了的性器上，像是一个量身定做的槽。罪魁祸首心满意足地在他锁骨上啄出浅浅的红痕，抱着失神的他坐进一个很大的浴缸，一点点帮他导出卡在他体内的液体。美少年脸上有一种惋惜，就像不能永远让这些东西留在那里是个莫大的遗憾。

他痴痴地看着了，从漂亮的下颌线到挺拔纤细的鼻梁到神赐般深邃迷人的眼睛到高耸的眉骨。他抬手抚摸了一把了的脸。

这个动作没有太多意义，只是下意识之为。但是了却愣住了，眼圈突然红了起来。

明不禁有点慌乱。了的神情很脆弱，就像归乡的一只鸟。他被了脸上这个陌生的神情刺痛了，比了更先地哭了出来。

了无奈地笑出来，眼眶还有点湿润。他揉了揉明的头发，指尖揩走了一颗泪珠。

“你哭什么？”虽然是问，但是实际上是个陈述句，了在这么说的时候就已经理解了理由。明知道了理解他哭的理由，这个坚信来的莫名其妙，但信心十足。

明把脸埋在他胸口，摇了摇头没说话。

“傻瓜，就知道为别人哭。”了轻轻地叹了口气，吻在他湿润的头发上。

夜晚了陪他躺在办公室的床上看电视节目。他赤裸地趴在床上，了有一下没一下地抚摸着他未着寸缕的光裸的脊背。掌心下的皮肤拥有少年人的饱满光滑，有种让他难以自拔的吸引力，不由自主手就往尾椎滑去了。

明被撩拨得有点心痒，偷偷抬眼看向了，却发现了正在专注地看着他，就像一秒钟也舍不得浪费，被他逮住也毫不心虚，手也并没有更老实一点。

秘书推来了晚餐，以肉为主。了在他额上吻了一下，问他饿不饿。

他其实不太饿，但是闻着味道又食欲大开，跳下床没有形象地狼吞虎咽。其实有点粗鲁，很像饿久了，或许是下午消耗太大。

了弯了弯唇角，不以为意。

似曾相识的感觉又涌上来了，这个场面就像重复过很多次一样。他停下动作，疑惑地皱了皱眉。

“怎么了吗？”了关切地问。

“我……是不是来过这里？”

了的表情没有变，似乎对这个问题也并不觉得意外。他也没有觉得这个问题很愚蠢而笑出来，只是淡淡地垂下眼睑答道：“或许在别的宇宙你来过呢。”

明并不觉得这个玩笑特别好笑，但是还是给面子地哈哈哈了几声，然后继续埋头消灭食物。等他吃完回头看床上倚着床头的了，发现了走了神，在盯着他的背影发呆。

“了？”他挥了挥手，笑了起来。

年轻的教授很少发呆，多半的时间里他总是克制而冷静，好像没有任何事情能让他分神。不过记忆里如此，今天一整天了的注意力好像都在明身上，一刻也没有转移过。明猜是自我压抑太久，青春期的热潮在自持的天才少年身上来得格外晚，所以一爆发出来就难以收拾，了才会像个从未尝过爱恋的人，前所未有的渴，无时无刻不和他黏在一起。

但是明自己又何尝不如是。

倒不是初尝情欲而沉湎其中放纵无度，明对了的欲望的纵容里夹着种他自己都觉得可笑的动机：他偶尔闪过一个感觉——他们经年久别重逢，不可浪费时间。实际上他们从小就一起长大，从来没有被任何东西真正地分开过。或许这种感觉恰是提醒他自己珍惜当下。

“我们去看星星怎么样？”了突如其来地问。

他开着了的摩托车载着了飞驰。一盏又一盏灯短暂地擦亮路面。了微微蜷着身子搂着他的腰，下巴搁在他的肩头。他突然又想到梦里的形象。如果再高大一点一定好得多，了的下巴刚好就到他的肩，不用辛苦地弓着背。

这样的事情就好像发生过一样，他从前是没有开过摩托的，却十分适应。

他们在河岸边停下，因为下午了在他身上的狂欢，他腿有点发软，一下来就滚到草丛上。了看着他狼狈的样子大笑起来，跟着躺到草地上。他们望着繁星遍布的天空，明忽然觉得什么东西在脑中破芽而出，很多怪异的画面穿过脑海：譬如古怪的恶魔鼓翼飞过，在闪光后断裂成两截散落地上，又譬如十二翼的堕天使在黑暗里闪烁着光芒。

了一无所知地歪着头看他，明忽然有种和他一起毁灭的冲动，但改成一个撑起身子主动邀约的吻。他们默契地没有多言，了的激情奇异地高涨，明只能张着嘴承受着，漫长的仿佛一直不够的亲吻就是他们此刻深刻隐秘的交流。

明从这样的吻里咀嚼出了某种诀别的意味，眼泪一点点充盈了眼眶，最后溢了出来。

了愣了一下，扶住他的背，脸上是一种接受了某种命运的平静，不知为何他感觉自己对这个表情更熟悉，而不是白日里表情丰富的飞鸟了。

他又亲了明一下，但是情欲意味很淡薄。

“你还记得小时候你说月亮上会有兔子吗？如果有机会，我真想带你去看看。”

“你不是和我说那里没有氧气兔子活不了吗？你现在终于相信有兔子了吗？”

了没说话，河岸边黯淡的点点光洒下，他脸上的光影宛如伦勃朗的画作一样优美。

骤然，明亮的光点燃了天色。车水马龙，路人来来往往，就像没有一个看见这样的异象一样。他怀疑地张了张嘴想问了有没有看见，却感觉自己身边也开始发光。

他惊诧地回头，发现飞鸟了在强烈的白光中央看不清轮廓。等眼睛稍微适应了这样的黑暗，他的好朋友已经变了样子，升上了半空，十二根无暇的羽翼在他身后轻轻地挥动。他变得光裸，浑身都是圣洁的光，短发生长得很长，胸微微地隆起，体型更加柔和。脸仍然是那张脸，没有太多的表情，明却读出一种悲戚感。

“明。”了伸手想抚摸他又在快接触的时候停了下来。

“你要回天上去了吗？你是天使吗？”明哑着声音问。

了的唇角勉强地抬了抬说道：“我不是。我希望我是。”

明迷茫地瞪大眼。

了抿了抿唇，又笑了笑。

明已经开始不明白他在笑什么了。

亮如白昼的光开始坠落，直直地穿过了路人，但是所有人都好像对穿过身体的光毫无知觉。直到一束光掉在了的肩头，接着其他的光穿透了他巨大的展开的翅膀。了吃痛地身体扭曲了一下，接着直直地往下栽，坠落在了河岸边。修长巨大的翅膀狼狈地擦过泥土，一半垂进了河水里。

了从肩膀开始变透明。明一惊，翻身抓住了的手。

至少现在，还能感觉到从了手心传来的体温。

“痛吗？”

“没有那么痛。”飞鸟了故作若无其事，但控制不住蜷起来的身体和绷紧的肌肉却让答案昭然若揭。被明握住的手在失控地颤抖。

没有风，但是了的金色长发在飘动，就像一整片跳舞的光线。了眼睛里的蓝色是他见过最干净的一片海，现在尤其如此。了越蜷越小，身体因为痛苦而战栗着，难以挤出成句的语言。

早晨的梦境忽然回涌，在他的脑子里翻滚。

“了，你做了什么？”

“永恒……的自由……换……与你的永恒循环……不要……担心，明天……我还在。”飞鸟了温柔地看着他，就像在说一件很普通的事情，一个类似日出月升一样的事实。就像他承受的明不能理解的程度的痛苦只是游离身外无关轻重的事情，远不及告诉不动明第二天他还在重要。

不过是几分钟的事情，却好像一个世纪。

明一直攥着了的手，最后终于连这只手都消失了，就像一切都是幻觉，飞鸟了从未存在过。一颗泪珠迟迟地落在他手背上，却不属于他。

记忆迟钝地回巢，但是他已经来不及再多说些什么了。

这不是第一次飞鸟了在他面前狼狈地蜷成一团消失，有时候在楼顶那间他称为办公室其实是他的房子的地方，有时候是在美树的家里那个他的小房间，有时候是桥上，他们走着走着光线贯穿了，然后了倒下地无助而苍白地消失。

这是一次和神的公平交易。

但是了很少说交易了什么，只有很少的时候，他在一天的尾巴上酩酊大醉，目光涣散地大喊着好疼。在那样的情况下，他才知道发生了什么。

了是撒旦。他曾经是恶魔人的事是真的，而且恰恰是了的所为。了最后将他斩作两半也是真的，但是他并不知之后发生了什么，而是躺在虚空的死亡里飘荡，没有意识。

直到一天他被神重新创造，回到世间。

代价是撒旦再也不会去任何地方，在一个虚假的小空间里经历日复一日的倒带，不仅如此，每一天的结尾，他都要重新被神的火焰燃尽然后重生。

如果没有感情，无法理解爱和痛苦，无法感觉到无聊和失落，那么这一切本应伤害不到他。撒旦本不会感觉得到被火焰燃尽的痛苦——即便理论上他是可以感觉到痛觉的，也不会因为肉体的折磨而感觉到痛苦：那是属于人类的感情。

但是没有感情这个保护膜不知道什么时候破灭了。很可能超过明理解能力的疼痛等级，因为即使已经一万次一亿次了，他每次看起来还是同样的痛苦，短暂的几分钟像是无法解脱的漫长折磨。按理说这样一次又一次的重复，他本该习惯了。

不动明想起来落在他手背的一颗干涸的泪。

他什么时候开始能感觉到悲伤的？

又是怎样卑微地祈求神让不动明重复失忆，而自己选择独自经历永恒记住一切缺乏变化的日升日落？

他以为是梦的所有事情都是真的。这个城市被他们走过所有角落。一开始每次探险都让他们兴致勃勃，然后是第二次第三次第四次第一万次第不知道多少次。了无法离开这个城市，已经陪他走过无数遍，但他一无所知——他的记忆永远是新鲜的。

慢慢地，越来越多的记忆里了只是浅浅笑着纵容地在一边看着他，对城市探险旅行没有热情但是从不拒绝。

他已经走过太多遍，闭着眼也能描摹出这个城市的样子。但是他旁边的人却不知道。

不后悔吗？飞鸟了？

不动明呆呆地坐在原地，哭得喘不过气来。

他终于理解了好友眼里沉重未言的东西，但是已经来不及说任何话了。

而第二天他醒来，又将忘记一切。

不动明睁开眼。

意识漂浮半空，周围一片意义寥寥空虚无力的白。

他从一个漫长的梦里醒来，一时不辨现实与梦境。身体宛如被拆成两半一样有种说不出的疼痛，从小到大一起长大的美少年噙着笑意看着他对他说：“早安，你醒了。”然后倾过身在他唇上贴上一吻。

了是什么时候变得这么爱笑的？

他空空荡荡的脑袋里短暂地浮现一个疑惑，旋即又被湮没在炽热的吻里。


End file.
